Forum:Hopes for Cars 3
This page lists some of Lukwisnie's ideas for Cars 3. In Cars 3, they find out that Doc Hudson never died (he will be voiced by Corey Burton, who voiced him in the video games), and that he is a spy working for C.H.R.O.M.E. He just pretended to die so that he could go on a secret mission. They also find out that Chick Hicks works for Professor Z, and the Lemons are building a weapon that uses a Piston Cup as a power source. They will power the weapon with the Piston Cup that Chick won in Cars 1, and use it to turn every car in the world into lemons! Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mater, Lightning McQueen, and Doc have to work together to try to defeat them. They get to the weapon, but it's too late. The zapper has turned every car into lemons. Right now, the only thing they can do is build a time machine and go back in time and stop Chick Hicks from crashing the King in the first place, which they do. Chick get's angry, and tries to kill Lightning McQueen, but fails. Chick Hicks life (before time machine) died. But Chick wants to race Lightning, on the dirt track in Willy's Bute. But he falls of a cliff to his death. Chick was never heared from again. That also makes Mcqueen's life change. No Cars 2. But, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell,Siddeley Stephenson and Doc came in the time machine too! So no more Lemons! But, they build a time machine too! ................. Mater is working on a sign when all of the sudden.... BAM! BOOF BASH CRASH! Lightning ZOOMS right past Mater, makes a 180/U turn, and grabs Maters Hook. When Mater asks whats going on, McQueen Tell him Professor Z. is Trying to Kill everyone for revenge! He tolled Finn and Holly to get in a cage and that he'll deal with them later. What he didn't know was he forgot someone: Doc Hudson. Doc Takes a rope and wraps it around Professor Z. Doc then releases Finn and Holly.They kill every lemon there is. Finn then tells Mater that he is setting up his HQ in Radiator Springs. The End. Or is it? Votes If you like my ideas, put your user name or World of Cars Online name in the yes section. If you don't like my ideas, put your user name or World of Cars name in the no section. Yes *Turbo Monstergrill: I love the idea except the part where you say Doc was a C.H.R.O.M.E. Agent and pretended to be dead.But the other parts are good **Lukwisnie: What's wrong with Doc being a secret agent? *Doc + Secret Agent = XXXXXXXX Really?!And you should look at your profile you wont like it cause someone edited your profile I dont know how but all I can say is you wont like it.But back to the ideas I'm not saying your ideas are bad but I doubt Pixar will think of that.It's ok.Hopefully you will think of something else. *Dr. Chopdeal: I think it's a good idea.. but it's impossible that Doc didn't die, besides, if he didn't, he would have shown up as a quick background. Plus, I think it would be a long time for Cars 3. It might take till 2013. *Wiki Contributer: Good idea! I was really saddend about Doc, your story has a great way of bringing him back. I have a couple ideas of my own. **Lukwisnie: Why don't you share your ideas? **Wiki Contributer: Still thinking about my favorite. That's all *Hello there, Bash here. Do you guys know of Zil and Giulia? Those deleted characters could appear here! Giulia was going to be Finn's assistant, while Zil would have been like a Soviet Professor Z. Anyways, they could appear here in Cars 3! *Champ parkingcrusher: You just made me curious... is there gonna be cars three? we need to find out. oh by the way Hi! turbo monster grill, your an awesome friend. No *OctaneMcsmasher: Welcome back Lukwisnie, but I think this idea thing is kinda getting out of hand, I'm not saying it's bad but how could that really happen? I have an idea: Lightning McQueen is racing for yet another piston cup, Chick was banned from this season, he wanted revenge, Lightning just finished his second to last race, he only had one more left and it was the following weekend, while driving on the roads, nowhere in particilar, he meets Professor Z "Lost?" he asks, Chick says no. Professor asks "You seem upset... I'm Professor Zundapp" Professor says, Chick tells him what happens, Professor Z tells him how he can help him out and about his lemon organization, they come up with a plan, both of them want their revenge on Lightning so they plot something where they sneak into where they keep the piston cup, and one hour before Lightning gets it they set a smoke bomb on it that is set to go off once Lightning gets it, when he does, he falls asleep and they take him in and tell him where Radiator Springs is and where Finn and Holley are so they can kill them or get revenge, thats my idea. Like it? Oh, and I would rather focus on Rod returning and it turning out that he survived as well. **Lukwisnie: I like your ideas, but what's wrong with my ideas? If they made a simulation machine, they could make a time machine. Also, it could be possible that someone can pretend to be dead. *Naw... I felt that was a bit Choppy. Firstly, they never specified how Doc Died. Simply, he was gone. Car Accident? idk. Shot? I don't think so. A time machine? How would they save The King? And just because Chick Hicks is a Bad Sport doesn't mean he works for Prof. Z. After all, he's just a racer who want to win the cup. I don't like to think about how people don't realize that a Lemon is not an evil car, but it is a A defective Car. If they changed all the cars in the World, then The Agents would be AMC Gremlins, AMC Pacers, Yugos, Zaporozhets, and so forth. (Lemons according to Cars... I'm not sure.) It is a nice idea, but still. Keep working, though. I have a feeling another idea of yours will be much better. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d|''' Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 15:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) **Oops, that link didn't work. Just search up Lemon (Automobile) on Wikipedia. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 15:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ***One more thing. Shouldn't this be on a forum or a blog? This shouldn't be a main article. BobaFett12d More Ideas If you have more ideas, put them here: *Junior Monstersmasher: It's after Professor Z , Miles Axlerod , Acer and Grem are in jail and Finn McMissile hires a new agent.The new agent is so excited he tells part of the world Finn didn't realize this until after he gave him weapons.He got fired and got so mad he joined the lemons.He went to get the four lemons out of jail and told them he was in the C.H.R.O.M.E. agency until Finn fired him and he joined the lemons.Miles and Zundapp were suprised.When Finn found out he tried to get him back.Meanwhile in Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen is racing and Francesco is now his best friend.Mater thinks Francesco is replacing him so Mater leaves and goes back to London where the agency is.Finn is shocked to see Mater.Finn tells Mater that he fired the agent and Mater joins the mission to get him back.In Radiator Springs,Lightning finishes his race and realizes Mater is gone.McQueen is suddenly worried and Francesco is too.McQueen starts wondering wher he is.McQueen checks Tokyo.Francesco checks Italy.Then they check London they finally found him but Mater doesn't go back.Mater says that he's too busy and he doesn't need McQueen anymore.Even Finn thinks he should go back.Mater reminds Finn about the agent but Finn still thinks he should go back Mater says nor tells McQueen to have fun with Francesco because he McQueen's new best friend.And McQueen now knows why Mater left.McQueen tells Mater he is still his best friend.Mater is cheered up but still says no because Mater wants McQueen and Francesco to join the mission so they can get him back much easier.They get to the oil rig so they can get him back and Zundapp gets his lemons to attack them but they fight back.The C.H.R.O.M.E. agents win.Zundapp tells them he will get revenge.Holley tells him he wont get revenge.But it turns out she was wrong.When they woke up Radiator Springs was destroyed and lemons were invading the town.Holley zaps Zundapp so hard smoke was coming from the top of him then Red shoots water at him super hard Zundapp called them spoiled bratts and then Holley zapped him super hard again and Red shot him with his water again.Zundapp then told the lemons to go back to the oil rig and he did too.And then the lemons were never heard of again.And then they had a big race again Mater joined the race too and used his rockets.The winner of the race was Mater first, Lightning second, and Francesco third. Junior Monstersmasher: Cars 3: The Next Dimension: Lightning McQueen is racing with a world famous racer in Tokyo.It's the biggest and longest race in the world and Chick Hicks joins the race so he can finally get revenge on McQueen but in the middle of the race Chick makes one crash and he crashes too it crashes all the racers and go in this hidden portal which takes them to the next dimension.McQueen " LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE CHICK WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! ".Chick " Hey it's not my fault they put the hidden portal there! ".World Famous Racer " Guys stop f...UH-OH RUN!!!!! " Lightning and Chick " Yep we need to run.".They were in a landfill.McQueen " WE'RE IN A LANDFILL AHHHHHH HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!"And then Frank comes up and saves them.Frank " Run guys run NOW! ".Lightning " Frank you can talk?! ".Frank " Yes and you knew that.".Lightning " No I didn't.".Frank " Want me to let you get cut by the blades! ".Lightning " No.".Then they were free from the landfill.Lightning " Wow everyone here is different...we must be in a different dimension.Chick " What,no thats crazy.".Lightning " Yeah your right...but Frank can talk.Then they see Radiator Springs.Lightning " HEY IT'S RADIATOR SPRINGS! ".And then they see Sheriff.Lightning " Hey Sheriff! " Sheriff " WHO GOES THERE! ".Chick " Now I agree it's another dimension. ".Then Finn appears and in this dimension Finn is the most wanted crinimal.Mater appears too.In this dimension he is as dumb as a brick.Mater " DDDUUURRRHHHHHH! ".All Racers " We need to get outta here! " They go to the portal until Finn appears in front of them.Finn " Where do you think your going?!".Chick " Uh our dimension. ".Finn"Oh so your not from here? ".Chick " Yeah ".Finn " TOO BAD! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!Then Chick crashes Finn.Chick " Ha ha ha ".Finn"OW!".Chick " Now is our chance GO! They get back to their dimension and continue their race. *Wiki Contributer: Alright, I found my favorite of my ideas and here it is!: Cars have been dissapering near a strange mansion in the middle of nowhere. Is there ghosts in the mansion? That's what Lightning, Mater, Sally, Finn and Holley are wanting to find out! Lightning says there is no WAY that it's ghosts. But will he regret what he said? I haven't finished it quite yet, that's why I don't have the full story. I'm thinking about posting it on the fan fiction wiki, though. So if it's not on here, you could find it there. That is, after I do it. Lightning McQueen is racing for the next piston cup.But there is one problem.Chick isn't going easy on him.McQueen tries to avoid his crashes.He did with most of them but now Chick isn't gonna put up with it any longer.CRASH!!!!!! Chick wrecks him like he did with Strip Weathers.McQueen isn't injured and McQueen still has enough strengh to race.McQueen tries to crash Chick to give him a payback.But he only pops his tire.McQueen is proud until...somehow Chick crashes really hard.He was very close to be two pieces insted of one piece.McQueen goes over to Chick.And he asks him if he is ok.Chick says no.McQueen says sorry.But Chick says he will not crash anyone ever again because he now realizes how much you get hurt when you get crashed.McQueen pushes Chick back to the pits.His pit crew says sorry about how he acted in the race.His pit crew asks him why he heled Chick.McQueen tells them he had a big crack in his engine and he wasn't able to move a single centimeter.They head back to Radiator Springs but Professor Z is ruining it.Mater calls Finn and Holley.Soon they take down the lemons.Professor Z,Grem and Acer go to jail while the other lemons are killed.Finn goes back to London.But Holley wants to stay with Mater.Mater and Holley soon have a romantic evening at the Wheel Well restaurant and Sally is the waiter and Lightning is taking care of the drinks.Holley is soon best friends with Sally.They soon have a friendly race Holley races Sally.They go as fast as they can but Sally blows an engine because she was going too fast and so does Holley.Then Finn calls Holley and Mater.They need to finish a mission and new bad guys are on the loose.Finn tries to stop them but they have killed a racer.Finn checks his statis.He is american.He races in the Piston Cup.But that is all Finn finds.He checks if McQueen died but he is still alive so only one racer could've died.IT WAS CHICK!McQueen goes to the Piston Cup an hears his pit crew crying. Even though the lemons killed him, It seemed like his injury did. Lightning was asked the same question all night. "Is it true you caused Chick's death?" Then he got a call from Harv, saying he couldn't compete until it was cleared up. Then Lightning put 2 and 2 together.Chick had died at a weird time: before the race,after the injury Lightning caused.He knew Chick wanted revenge. There was only one explination.Chick faked his death!''McQueen told Harv everything and Harv told Tex Dinoco.Tex asks him where the proof is.And Harv says he doesn't have proof.And then Tex says he can't let Lightning race until there is proof.Harv tells McQueen what Tex said.McQueen is disapointed.But then McQueen calls Francesco to help his problem.Francesco helps McQueen.Then Francesco has proof. He said he found a picture of Chick looking as good as new.McQueen says this picture was made in 2010 and its 2013.Francesco says '''CRAP!!'Meanwhile at the oil rig Chick is there getting fixed.He is the new leader of the lemons.Chick makes an evil laugh.He tells Professor Z to go after McQueen and that is the car they will kill.Finn soon finds out his plan.But Chick goes to the Piston Cup for another race.Tex is suprised.He thought Chick was dead.Tex said sorry to McQueen.And then they start racing and McQueen pops Chick's tire again and Chick crashes like crazy again and this time it was no fake.Tex had a consuquence for McQueen.'HE HAS TO GO TO SCHOOL!!'He goes to school and realizes his teacher is really mean.Lightning says he is 18 years old and there is no need for him to go to school.His teacher yells at him to be quiet.When they took a break there was a mini stadium you can race in.Then while he was racing he met a school bully.The bully tells him he is as slow as a snail while he is very fast.McQueen says he is faster.The bully tells him that they will settle this in a race.3...2...1 GO GO GO!VROOOOOOOOOM!McQueen ends up in front of the bully.CRASH!The bully crashes McQueen.The teacher looks out the window.She goes outside and screams.She says there is absoloutly no crashing and puts the bully in detention.The bully tells McQueen that it's his fault he got in detention.McQueen tells him that it's his fault he crashed him but then he says...'''NOT!!! Then the bully gets mad.Then...HE SNEAKS OUT OF DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Then he challenges McQueen to another race and he says he will make it fair and whoever wins will be the fastest car.McQueen accepts the challenge.3...2...1! GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VROOOM! ZOOM ZOOM! VRRRRR! The bully says he is the fastest cars in the whole school but then McQueen says he is and then zooms in front of him.He gets a lap ahead of him.And then another.And then another!AND THEN ANOTHER! But appearantly the bully has boost and a lot of it.The bully uses it but it's too late.Lightning already won.The bully soon tries to get expelled from school.And he eventually does and McQueen is happy again and makes a best friend.He is named Jake.And Jake has a brother named Brayden.McQueen is soon best friends with Brayden.Then Tex decides he can leave now but Jake and Brayden will still be here.And then McQueen asks Tex if Jake an Brayden could leave and he says yes.McQueen soon teaches Jake and Brayden how to be great racers and they soon become Piston Cup Champions and McQueen takes them to Radiator Springs.They introduce them selves and then they look around. 'Their main interest was Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters. Lightning soon trains them for a race. Finn is the best20:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) and Francesco Bernoulli (John Turturro) join the lemons to get revenge on Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson), so they set up a race to kill him. Meanwhile, Acer (Peter Jacobson) and Grem (Joe Mantegna) copy Rod "Torque" Redline's disguise technology. They get Jeff Gorvette (Jeff Gordon) and Lewis Hamilton (Lewis Hamilton) out of the race and disguise themselves as Jeff and Lewis. During the race, Chick and Francesco argue about who wants to kill McQueen, so Chick crashes Francesco. Lightning sees Francesco and takes him to his pit to get fixed. When Acer and Grem see Lightning and Francesco, they fire him and end the race and go to the oil rig. McQueen then wonders about how the race just ended and finds Jeff and Lewis beaten up in their pits. Jeff tells him that the lemons are designing a weapon that will turn racecars into regular cars. Meanwhile, at the oil rig, Acer and Grem tell Miles Axlerod (Eddie Izzard) that Francesco isn't one of them anymore. Axlerod says that Max Schnell (Sebastian Vettel) was a member of the lemons from the start and tried to help sabotage the World Grand Prix, but they never gave him weapons to do it. At Radiator Springs, Lightning tells Mater (Larry the Cable Guy) about the lemons' weapon, so Mater calls Finn McMissile (Michael Caine) and Holley Shiftwell (Emily Mortimer) to help them stop the lemons from creating their weapon. However, Professor Z (Thomas Kretchsmann) busts out of jail and goes to the oil rig to hear about the lemons' plan. The lemons say they will transform the racecars in another fake race. At the race, Max Schnell captures McQueen and takes him to the lemons' headquarters. However, McQueen dosen't know it's the lemons because they are disguised as regular cars. Tubbs Pacer (Brad Lewis) tells him that he can only win the race if he uses the "new and improved" Allinol which won't explode. McQueen accepts and drinks the fuel, which puts him to sleep. The lemons then secretly put a bomb on him and release him. McQueen wakes up and realises that he is losing the race and quickly speeds into the lead. The lemons think that McQueen is dead. However, when the see McQueen racing. Acer and Grem go into the race and try to kill him. However, they accidentaly shoot Max Schnell and kill him. Axlerod sees it, and thinking they've betrayed him, tries to kill them,and goes into the race. However, McMissile activates the bomb, instead of McQueen getting killed, the lemons die instead. Fillmore (Lloyd Sherr) and Sarge (Paul Dooley) reveal that they subdued the lemons and placed a bomb undreneath the lemons' hoods. Lightning thanks them and they all go back to Radiator Springs, however, they find out someone has destroyed it ... p.s. NEXT MOVIE COMING OUT: CARS PLANES.. The big fight *Miles Axlerod and Professor Z comes out of the jail.They go to the Oil Rig.They`ve find an very strong Petrol.The car thats the Petrol juse are death.Miles Axlerod says to Professor Z thats Finn Mcmissile,Mater,Holley Shiftwell and Lightning Mcqueen trys to sabotage this new plan.Professor Z says I`ve an very big robot.We can that juse.Miles Axlerod says brilliand.Lightning Mcqueen trys to win vs Francesco Bernoulli in the Williys Butte.For most of the time wear Francesco on the first Position but later wear Lightning Mcqueen in the first Position and wins the race.Francesco says very good Mcqueen but it was not really heapon.When it was heapon than always Francesco wins.Then comes Mater and says hallo secondplacer.Then Francesco going and says: We see it.We see it.Miles Axlerod and Professor Z going to a car named Van.Then they sayd:Juse this new petrol.Then you are the strongst car forewer.Then says :Van oh really nice I tast it.LATER COMES THE SECOND PART OF THE MOVIE CARS 3. Lightening McQueen: Lightning McQueen is seen in a Piston Cup race at the Motor Speedway of the South and was just getting off from another long racing season and returns to Radiator Springs. Chick Hicks has retired from racing and is hosting a second World Grand Prix (with the theme music included, even the version in Tokyo) along with Tex Dinoco, announced on the Mel Dorado Show, as well as that Chick plans to use a bio-fuel for all the racers. Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap, along with a new RSN reporter named Shelby Harjuku, return as announcers for the WGP2, as well as that Shelby joins Kori Turbowitz as interviewers, and all five of them, along with Bob Cutlass and the WGP2 race host Hahli Ushma, who also is a WGP2 announcer, know Mater. All of the racers from the first one, including Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen, would be racing in it, along with some or all of the racers having speaking roles and some new racers, including one from India called Sanjay Kearliar, who during the WGP2 has been having engine problems and doesn't know why. Also, someone called Dr. Suliven Waden has broke Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and the rest of the Lemons out of prison (and revealing what prison they were in) and has a strange connection. Finn McMissile is concerned about what will happen in the first race in Rio de Janeiro, so he, Holley Shiftwell, a new spy named Quinn Tirely, his assistant Simone Moterall and British double agent Tony Vanda travel to Rio. McQueen travels around the world, this time, everyone of Radiator Springs comes with him, including Otis, who might be a Radiator Springs resident; Fred (who isn't a Radiator Springs resident, but still comes); Mia and Tia, who have roles as the official McQueen merchandise sellers; Lizzie, Mack (where there's a special plane to carry him and other trucks, which it could be the automotive equivalent of big and tough guys); a new female townsfolk called Celia Santana voiced by Cameron Diaz, a white Mini Coupé, who loves racing and would be in the pits, perhaps McQueen's chief and Mater as his crew chief; also some Mini Cooper S and Mini Hatches; and others, especially Mater (crew chief), Sally, Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge and everyone else. Also, the world and Rio's best tour guide Nicole Micra becomes the tour guide for the team. Meanwhile, a car called Tony Vandell becomes a villain and joins the lemons. Mater might have to help Finn, Holley and Quinn and together they, perhaps along with McQueen, have to stop the Lemons, as well as to find out what they are doing to everyone, like perhaps the WGP2. Meanwhile, some people are trying to help repopulate the Spix's Macaws and heel other birds (all of these birds, including Spix's Macaws, to be proper, not "carified"). Team McQueen helps with it, but meanwhile, Waden, his second hand assistant Colin Servina, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and all the other lemons try to capture two Spix's Macaws called Tom and Susan, and try to prevent McQueen from winning the races, while everyone including Team McQueen try to rescue Tom and Susan, help McQueen, and save the world, and learn about friendship and helping others. The places they go to for the WGP2 include Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; Berlin, Germany; Melbourne, Australia (and travel to Sydney and show normal of Uluru/Ayers Rock, not just the carified version); Madrid, Spain; Paris, France; London, United Kingdom (also some British steam trains take the characters around); New York, United States and last, but not least, Radiator Springs. See also my ''Cars 3 Possibility blogs on Pixar Wiki: *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility Cars 3 Possibility] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Credits Cars 3 Possibility Credits] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Soundtrack Cars 3 Possibility Soundtrack] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Home_Video Cars 3 Possibility Home Video] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Merchandise Cars 3 Possibility Merchandise] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Trivia Cars 3 Possibility Trivia] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Awards Cars 3 Possibility Awards] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Characters Cars 3 Possibility Characters] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Locations Cars 3 Possibility Locations] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/World_Grand_Prix_2_(Cars_3) World Grand Prix 2 (Cars 3)] I can't make these blogs (except the top one) on this website otherwise it might have some hard work to make for me. And do you like my ideas?